


Gold and Void

by Chibishay (JonathanAnubian)



Series: Til All Are One [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Background Character Death, Crash Landing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Original Character-centric, Slow Burn, Stranded, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Chibishay
Summary: She is a civilian energy scientist touched by Primus. He is a Decepticon warrior with a dark past governed by Unicron.How these two came together on a desolate planet in the middle of nowhere is a story for the history files.
Relationships: Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Cybertronian Character(s)
Series: Til All Are One [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/471304





	Gold and Void

The energy storm lasted four whole day cycles, not unusual for that time of the solar year. Sitting comfortably in her converted laboratory beneath the surface of the planet the Cybertronian femme missed the battle that raged above her helm.

Mercy was a tall slip of a Cybertronian, her frame like that of an elegant dancer as opposed to the stockier frameset of those who came from her native city-state of Vos. Pale grey skin was covered with smooth white and gold armor plates, with splashes of pink detailing in various places. A set of two larger white wings with turbines twitched behind her as the smaller golden set of wings fell along the back of her legs. The effect was much like what a certain organic species might call a tailed-vest. Emblazoned on the backs of her white armored hands were twin symbols that looked like a sun with thirteen rays, the gold of them burning bright even in the dimly lit lab. Bright golden optics blazed with determination as they looked over the energy readings one of the various machines spat out.

“It looks like the solar array is working as intended but… hm.” Turning to her terminal she calculated the rising energy readings and stared at the projected numbers in alarm. Quickly she jumped up from her desk and hurried over to the other terminal. The readings were too erratic and the system couldn’t handle the new influx of power. With swift and sure fingers she prayed that the safety protocols she put in place when she first started this project would work as she expected them to.

Sending a prayer to Primus she hit the purge button on the console.

The ensuing quake was strong enough to send her sprawling backward, landing on her aft and dinging her wing against the wall. She hissed in pain and waited for the shaking to stop before rising to her feet.

From what the new readings were giving her she concluded that the massive energy storm had ended up exposing the raw and volatile substances just beneath the surface of the planet and ignited it. Whether that was partially due to the ground quake two day cycles ago or not she couldn’t be certain. The ensuing backlash had tripled the energy output and damaged some of her monitoring equipment. Stations thirty-two through eighty-seven had gone dark.

“Blast it all.” She muttered to herself.

She was lucky that she’d thought ahead and protected her more sensitive machines from energy surges and electromagnetic pulses, otherwise she’d be forced to start all over from scratch.

The energy storm would continue to rage for another few hours but it should be over with quickly, since it had expended most of its energy. She would just have to wait and see what the aftermath was when the storm let up.

* * *

Just above the planet, almost kissing the atmosphere, a battle raged between four ships. The larger of these was the Polyhex, captained by Skyspray of the Decepticon forces. Standing at the viewport the mech watched as one of the smaller ships, the Atlas, just barely moved out of the way in time to survive a barrage from the larger guns. Turning he glanced at the fire controlbot manning the main guns. His mouth opened to issue an order when the entirety of the bridge shook violently.

Energy crackled along the controls as the lights brightened, trying to compensate for the sudden influx of power, before flickering and dying. And with the lights went everything else as well. Even the alarms had gone silent as gravity failed and anything not bolted down began to float. The captain immediately grabbed hold of a nearby console, fingers denting the metal as he kept himself firmly in place.

"Scrape, damage report! What the hell just hit us?" Came the tenor voice of the captain, a faint growl underlying his words.

“Some sort of beam weapon, Sir. It was a direct hit! All ship-board systems are offline!” A sudden lurch had every bot on the bridge holding tighter to whatever they’d grabbed hold of. The mech swung his black helm around, battlemask hiding his expression.

"Aqua, get the engines working again, now! We're going down!" The mech in question nodded and quickened their pace as they desperately tried to get some sort of reaction from the systems.

Using the rocket boosters on his pedes he pushed himself toward the comms station and hit the ship-wide alert. “This is Captain Skyspray speaking. We've been hit by an unknown weapon and we're going down. Brace for impac...” The mech paused. “The scrapping comms are down too…”

As gravity reasserted itself the mech in question sank to a knee, head bowed. “Primus in your glory, watch over us, Your servants, as we undergo these trials in Your name. May Your eternal light guide us.”

Used to this behavior from their commanding officer the crew left the large mech alone until he had finished his prayer. No one dared to interrupt, no matter the situation.

The ship hurtled toward the surface of the planet and he turned to the pilot. "Dropstock, set her down horizontally! Pull up! Get the angle in, you’ve got this!" There was at least some leftover power in the engines, they hadn’t completely lost all hope.

“Brace!”

* * *

“Eavesdrop, contact the Atlas and the Starchaser! Boltblaster, try to get the ship’s main engine back online! Tribeam- status report, now!” Tempo had no clue what had just happened. One moment the three Autobot ships had been fighting the Decepticon vessel when a wave of energy completely engulfed them all. Monitors cracked, consoles began to smoke, and Kicker had been knocked offline as a surge of electricity jumped from the controls to his outstretched hand.

Now the majority of them were floating as the gravity abruptly died.

“Sir, the comms are down and neither the Atlas or the Starchaser are responding!” Eavesdrop said from his place clinging to the communications station.

“We’ve dead in the water! We can’t access the back-up energy reserves from here, whatever hit us overloaded the system!” Boltblaster yelled across the bridge.

“We’ve lost-” Tribeam was cut off as the entire ship shuddered and gravity decided to once again grace them with its presence. Tribeam snatched Kicker out of the air before the mech could slam into the ground, having been the only one of them on the bridge with magnetic clamps on the bottoms of his pedes.

“We’re going down! Amethyst, you’re up!” The vibrant purple femme dragged herself back to the pilot’s seat, glancing back once to share a reassuring look with Eavesdrop.

“Hold on to something!” The planet below them titled as the femme tried to pull them out of an uncontrollable nose dive.

“We’re gong to-”

They crashed into the surface of the planet and everything went dark.


End file.
